


Tourniquet

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mixed feelings, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: Akira was absolutely positively sure that Akechi Goro was using Yusuke.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had brainworms for One-Sided Shuakeshu/Shukitashu, so hdndnsjdjdhds I present u this.   
> I literally busted this out in under ten minutes, so apologies for any errors, I just,, hnn, I need jealous Akira. I want more fics where the thieves are happy and Akiras jealous over it. He’s always rubbed me as the jealous type and idk really why lmao.

Akira was absolutely  _ positively  _ sure that Akechi Goro was using Yusuke. 

The way Akechi would smile at Yusuke, the two of them chatting idly about whatever new exhibit was passing through Ueno, seemed fake. Akira almost felt the plastic drip from Akechi. 

Or, he had thought. 

It was difficult knowing that the person Akira loved so dearly, loved someone else. Someone who was absolutely unhinged, who had blood blotted on their hands. Someone who had made a promise to Akira first, relinquishing that speciality when he’d seen the gift Akechi had given him on Valentine’s Day. 

Pristine black gloves adorning Yusukes bony hands, identical to the creased glove Akira had hidden in his desk, gloved fingers trailing over an odd piece. A chess piece necklace, Yusukes features lighting up as he spoke. 

Maybe it was a sick attempt at making Akira jealous, making him question whether or not Akechi truly cared as much as he’d said and shown. 

Or maybe Akira was just jealous in general, upset that his rival and best friend really  _ truly _ loved one another. 

Maybe he should’ve spoken up when he had the chance, instead of standing by the sidelines, watching as the two fell deeper into their own feelings. 

Feelings that overwhelmed Akira. Feelings that made his gut churn whenever he’d hang out with one or the other. Feelings that left him heaving over the toilet late in the evening upon finding out Akechi truly did love Yusuke, spoiling the younger man whenever he could. 

The way Akechi had spoken so earnestly to Akira about Yusuke one evening, showing a side he’d never seen before, the rough edges that used to be Akechi Goro smoothing. 

Akira had pushed a smile, willing his feelings away, unsure of what to say. 

He should be happy. Should be happy that the two people he cared so deeply about found happiness in one another. Happiness that Akira could only feel when the two of them were around, reminding him bitterly of lost love. 


End file.
